The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a devices and/or methods of controlling transmission power.
In a wireless communication system, radio frequency (RF) signal transmission between a base station (for example, a node B) and user equipment (UE) is easily affected by path loss, shadow fading, and/or the like, and thus the base station and the UE need to be controlled to have appropriate transmission power in order for quality of service (QoS) not to be degraded. UE, which is a wireless communication device, may output an RF signal according to transmission power for transmission of a signal, and a user of the UE may be exposed to an RF electromagnetic field by the RF signal. Energy which the user absorbs from the RF electromagnetic field may increase as the transmission power increases.